Downhole valves are used in the hydraulic fracturing of subterranean oil and gas formations to isolate and pressurize segments of the wellbore. Such valves are often closed by seating a plug or ball, dropped from surface, within the downhole valve to restrict fluid flow through the valve. Frac plugs are known having an outer metal shell and hollow core, which may comprise a degradable substance. Tubular actuators exist that have a slide configured to seat a first same plug in a first position and a second same plug in a second position. Devices exist for re-directing fluid flow from the interior of tubing placed in a well to the exterior of the tubing, such devices having a bypass to the exterior of the tubing for the flow of fluids around obstructions in the tubing. Valves are known to have a tapered inward facing surface that squeezes a sleeve inwardly to create an upper seat for the drop ball.